


Study Me

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suggestive, i should do homework now, lovely fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Munto wants Yumemi's attention.*Suggestive*





	Study Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a work of mine called "Sexy Time" on Tumblr (autunno101).

Yumemi heard him enter her room, the barely audible click of the door giving him away. Her pen never stopped moving, even though she could feel him inch his way closer as if just waiting for her to finally give him the attention he sought. Said attention never came.

Instead, Munto was forced to make his way to her, all the while waiting, until he was left standing at her back. She continued her studies, something important to her. University had never been easy and it would never get easier. However, she often came into his office, excited at some new material they were learning and would share every detail with him.

Not wanting to wait for her to finish, he set to work on teasing her. His hands playing with strands of her hair. His breath tickling her skin as he sought to breathe her in. His form towering over her.

Her writing faltered, only for a moment.

Then, his lips found her throat and his hands coming to play with the buttons on her blouse.

"Munto!" She stopped her work, a small laugh escaping her lips as she pulled away. "I'm studying!"

He merely huffed, a frown overtaking his lips.

"You could study me." He licked his lips at the sudden thought, returning to tease her collarbone. "I'll be very well-behaved."

Yumemi tightened her grip on her pen, tugging at his wild locks until he pulled away. The thought was more than simply appealing.

She licked her dry lips, placing her pen down and closing her notebook.

"Well behaved, you say?"

"Absolutely. You can study me as much as you like." Munto kissed her cheek before taking a step back to allow her to turn around.

"Really?" A teasing smile graced her lips and his fingers had undone a few of the top buttons of her blouse, revealing delightful, cream skin underneath. Taking his silence as a yes, she reached up to undo his cape, "well, I suppose a switch of topic wouldn't hurt, now would it?"


End file.
